O CAMINHO DE VOLTA PARA CASA
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: Readaptar-se à vida civil pode ser uma tarefa amarga. Para um certo tripulante da Yamato, pode ser impossível.


**O CAMINHO DE VOLTA PARA CASA**

**Por Alexander Lancaster**

Várias naves jaziam tranquilas no Espaçoporto. Ilya Gruvshenko volta e meia voltava a ele para olhá-las. Não se adaptava mais a vida civil. Vagava como um estranho na casa dos pais. "Foram as missões que me acostumaram mal", pensou ele. Não mancava com a perna biônica. Ela desempenhava tão bem seu papel que ele não fora dispensado de nenhuma obrigação militar - e corriam os boatos que o oficial Sandor da ponte de comando também tinha suas partes artificiais, mas essa não era sua vida e isso não interessava a ele. Gruvshenko só se deu conta do que isso significava quando sua mãe olhou para a prótese abaixo do seu joelho esquerdo e começou a chorar.

Se alistou muito cedo. Dezesseis anos. Ninguém pergunta a idade de alguém na guerra salvo em casos muito escandalosos, por isso não houveram problemas. Cresceu sob o caos e as neuroses das cidades subterrâneas. "Este é o céu?", perguntou ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Mas só foi encontrar ordem na vida militar. Suas paixões de adolescência desapareceram. Ele mal se lembra delas hoje. É como se fosse uma lembrança remota da primeira infância. Era sempre muito difícil. Timidez. Medo. Frustração. Longe das mulheres, não havia o que o tentasse. Não que ele fosse homossexual. Suas necessidades sexuais se resumiam à rituais masturbatórios de início diários, em seguida de dois em dois dias, e gradualmente foram se espaçando com o tempo até se tornar uma mera masturbação mensal com o objetivo de evitar uma polução que manchasse as cobertas. Procurava ser discreto. Sabia que lençóis sujos o tornariam alvo de risos. E tentava não olhar para a noiva do capitão. De início ela o perturbava. Lembrava o que deixara para trás. Muitas vezes foi ela sua parceira imaginária na cama, ou melhor dizendo, no banheiro. Não era a única. Havia um suprimento de pornografia oculto pelos demais e tolerado pelos oficiais. Enquanto essas revistas não estivessem a mostra, os oficiais fingiriam que elas não existiam. As coisas eram assim na Yamato. Logo ele solucionou o problema deixando de olhá-la quando não era necessário, e quando era necessário, ele a olhava de uma forma meio fora de foco. Como se ela fizesse parte de uma visão periférica de um todo geral. A tenente Forrester foi se evolando de sua imaginação. Era um arranjo dentro da nave, da mesma forma que o IQ-9. O mundo masculino que o cercava não torcia sua mente, e por isso ele se mantinha pacífico.

* * *

Em casa, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Voltou para a casa dos pais. Eles ainda lhe diriam o que dizer, o que fazer, como se vestir. Não tinha gosto para roupas. Sua mãe escolhia a todas e ele tinha sempre um ar muito formal. Sempre discreto, ele aproveitou a frieza dos edifícios, todos no estilo tecno-construtivista-orgânico que passou a dominar as novas metrópoles que se espalharam pela superfície repovoada da Terra, para adicionar o anonimato ao seu cotidiano. Ele não sabia quem eram os seus vizinhos, e era melhor assim. Ia para a padaria de manhã e se perdia numa fila grande. Fazia a cesta básica pela web. Voltava para casa e lia muito. A perna mecânica não lhe garantira uma pensão vitalícia, uma vez que ele ainda podia desempenhar todas as funções físicas.

E um belo dia, sua mãe entrou no quarto e disse:

- Filho, nós temos que conversar.

Ilya pôs de lado o livro que lia. Era "O Marinheiro que Perdeu as Graças do Mar", de Yukio Mishima. Ela se sentou à beira de sua cama.

- Eu entendo que você tenha voltado de combate e que esteja cansado. E que precise colocar a cabeça em ordem. Mas você está trancado há tempo demais por aqui. Precisa conhecer novas pessoas.

- Eu... eu estou bem, mãe.

- O problema não é você. Somos nós. Eu e seu pai estamos ficando velhos. E você precisa voltar a estudar ou arranjar um emprego. Sei que você lutou duas vezes dentro da Yamato, e nós nos orgulhamos disso. Mas chegou a hora de você voltar a ter uma vida. Você não pode viver como uma ostra dentro desse apartamento, fazendo as compras por computador e comprando pornografia em várias bancas diferentes para evitar ter o rosto conhecido pelo hábito da compra.

Ilya arregalou os olhos. Sua mãe levantou o colchão. Havia muitas revistas de pornografia light, como as eternas Playboy e a Penthouse, e poucas mais pesadas. Ela parecia constrangida, mas não furiosa. "É mais fácil se trancar num banheiro do que ir atrás de uma mulher de verdade, não é?"

Ele saiu do quarto e da casa sem dar maiores explicações.

* * *

Procurou caminhar a esmo dentro de suas rotas de hábito. Não gostava de entrar em caminho que lhe fosse desconhecido. Gostava da segurança da Yamato. Gostava de acordar as seis horas sabendo que ao meio dia almoçaria, às cinco tomaria um lanche e as dez iria dormir. Sabia que teria que acordar eventualmente em uma madrugada ou interromper suas obrigações na segunda ponte caso houvesse um ataque, mas mesmo esses "imprevistos" não eram imprevistos de verdade, eram a razão dele estar ali, e portanto, eram riscos calculados, já incluídos mentalmente em sua ordem de como deveriam ser as coisas.

Ele sentia vontade de ter aprendido a fumar. Dentro da nave circulava um pequeno tráfico de cigarros e favores. Não gostava de dever nada a ninguém, por isso não passou a fumar como tantos. Fumar alivia a tensão, e em meio a uma guerra, é normal se sentir nervoso. Lá ele não se sentia tenso. Encontrara a paz na invisibilidade e na rotina. Na Terra ele sentia sim, tenso, pela primeira vez de verdade, e pela primeira vez entendeu o instinto que leva alguém a querer um cigarro em momentos de nervosismo. Tentava se lembrar de como era sua vida na escola.

Seus passos o levaram a ela, poucas horas de caminhada depois.

Não houveram grandes mudanças. O mesmo relógio. Os mesmos muros. Os mesmos adolescentes de uniforme negro. As meninas de pernas de fora naquela hora da saída. Os mesmos egos. Sim, porque as memórias lhe trouxeram de volta a guerra de egos que ele tanto gostou de ter deixado para trás. Numa escola, o que mais conta é ser popular. Não adianta. Há uma rotina, mas dentro dela há muito espaço para a imprevisibilidade. A culpa disso reside nos alunos. Ele se lembra de toda a fauna. Valentões. Patricinhas. Nerds. Aquelas paixões que ele havia deixado para trás de forma tão completa enquanto esteve enclausurado em uma nave ressurgiam na forma de uma lembrança difusa mas constrangedora. Tudo parecia vir à tona. As intrigas. As disputas. Uma moça cujo nome ele nem consegue mais lembrar e que lhe abriu todas as brechas para que ele tomasse coragem e iniciativa, mas ele não tomou. E se martirizou por isso, mas hoje ele se pergunta como se martirizou por tão pouco. Ele teria que lidar com algo volátil com que não saberia o que esperar. A idéia já o assustava na época, ele devia intuir as razões, embora só agora soubesse o porquê. Ele se lembrava dos empurrões e piadas cruéis da infância. Das futilidades dos assuntos da adolescência com os quais tentava se relacionar com dificuldade e só lhe trouxeram ridículo. Dos tipos invejados pelos demais mas que só lhe inspiravam desprezo. Sem falar dos trabalhos escolares de grupo onde alguns tinham que segurar tudo com as costas enquanto outros permaneciam ocupados com seus afazeres sociais, com suas festas e namoricos, com seus discos e suas roupas, com seus penteados e suas gírias que agora mergulharam, em sua cabeça, num esquecimento total. E ainda lhe faltavam dois anos para concluir o colegial, dois anos que ele teria que retomar como o sujeito mais velho numa turma de adolescentes que só lhe inspiravam repulsa por sua natureza que lhe parecia patética, dois anos de risos pelas suas costas, dois anos infernais para que ele pudesse pleitear um emprego melhor do que o de caixa ou balconista para se sustentar quando seus pais se fossem um dia, dois anos que desapareceram como que por um encanto quando um barulhento alarme se fez ouvir por todos os cantos da cidade.

Uma monstruosidade de metal se fez presente no céu.

As pessoas entraram em pânico. O barulho dos tanques logo se fez presente enquanto a monstruosidade se fincou em solo terrestre. Ilya permanecia parado no meio do turbilhão de gente apavorada ao seu redor. Homens de capacetes que mascaravam seus rosto desciam, armados, em jatos presos às suas costas. Logo a cidade foi invadida por estranhos tanques que se amparavam em um par e meio de pernas que se movimentavam como patas de inseto, longas e ágeis. Naves que lembravam límulos atiravam em prédios. Ele não se movia. Olhava tudo com olhos arregalados e, de uma forma muito esquisita, reverentes. Uma das estudantes se atirou nele gritando "nós vamos morrer, nós vamos morrer, nós vamos" e ele não a deixou completar a frase uma terceira vez, empurrando-a para o lado e caminhando com firmeza de passos em direção a sua casa. As pessoas corriam e caíam e eram pisoteadas por outras pessoas que corriam enquanto Ilya, sem alterar sua velocidade, seguia seu caminho.

* * *

Poucas horas depois ele estava de volta ao lar. Seus pais o abraçaram, ainda aterrorizados. "Porque vocês não foram para os abrigos?" rosnou ele em tom de censura.

- Ilya, nós pensávamos que...

- Vão correndo. Vejo vocês depois - e nisso ele correu para o quarto. Não havia tempo a perder. Revirou suas gavetas. Seus velhos trajes da Patrulha estavam guardados num saco plástico. Cheiravam a uma combinação de naftalina e sachê de lavanda. Ele estava suado, e sua mãe gostava de vê-lo sempre limpo e de banho tomado, mas agora não importava mais. Tirou suas roupas. Sua perna mecânica lhe parecia gelar nos pontos onde ela lhe tocava a carne. Não se importou em se despir e vestir o uniforme da Patrulha, colocar as botas e pentear os cabelos úmidos de suor. O cheiro de seu corpo viscoso contrastava com o cheiro limpo das roupas que usava agora, mas não importava mais. Nunca se sentiu tão completo, seguro de si e membro da raça humana como quando pôs aquela roupa novamente. Se deu um momento de vaidade, olhando-se no espelho.

Abraçou os pais, os beijou e saiu correndo ao som do barulho das explosões lá fora. "Corram para os abrigos", disse ao passar pela porta.

Ali dentro, seus pais se abraçavam. A mãe de Ilya começou a chorar.

* * *

- Seu nome?

- Ilya Grushenko. Soldado de artilharia.

- Esteve em Iscandar e contra o Cometa Império, não foi?

- Isso mesmo.

- Assine aqui, por favor...

Foi com prazer que ele assinou e entrou na nave. Aspirou o ar viciado. Não veria o céu. Acordaria às seis. Comeria às doze, às cinco e às oito, nem mais nem menos. Obedeceria ordens. Acordaria eventualmente fora de hora por conta do ataque de uma esquadra inimiga. Às vezes, pensaria em mulheres, mas como elas não existem, se satisfaria em sonhar com elas de forma nervosa e rápida, sem culpa e nem revolta. Eventualmente ele poderia até morrer, mas isso não importa. Todo mundo morre um dia. "Melhor morrer num instante rápido e indolor do que definhar no esquecimento", pensou ele. Ilya respirou fundo de novo e abriu um largo sorriso enquanto caminhava para seu posto.

Após tanto tempo, ele havia retornado para casa.

(01/11/2002)


End file.
